kiss me, love me, don't forget me
by poom's
Summary: ROYAI POWER ! des ptites histoires sur les militaires et sur Roy et Riza, aussi principalement .
1. Chapter 1

Une question trottait dans la tête d'Havoc depuis pas mal de temps :

- Comment il fait pour avoir toujours autant de filles après lui ?

Cette question il n'était pas le seul à se la posait, d'ailleurs toute le gente masculine en plus d'Hawkeye se le demandait.

Havoc était décidé il allait découvrir ce secret et s'en servir lui aussi pour attiré plus de filles.

Tout d'abord il entendit un secrétaire faire au colonel une remarque comme « colonel, que vous sentez bon !! », de suite notre gentil mais une peu bête sous-lieutenant alla s'acheter le même parfum que lui. Résultat … toujours rien et il y avait fait passer la moitié de sa solde.

Un peu les nerfs le Havoc ? nooooooooooon !!!!

Un autre jour il entendit une fleuriste lui faire une remarque sur ses cheveux « M. Mustang vous avez des cheveux superbes! » pas dupe pour deux Havoc fit comme si de rien était, mais … la boulangère lui fit la même remarque du coup le Havoc alla s'acheter la même gamme de soin pour les cheveux, j'ai dit pas dupe ? Finalement je cois que je me suis tromper.

Voilà plus de 5 mois que le sous-lieutenant blond, copier tous les produits de son supérieur mais sans effets, de plus il avait pratiquement vidé son comte, pour s'offrir toutes ces choses dont il n'avait pas besoin.

Un jour en arrivant il passa rapidement devant le bureau de Mustang, puis s'arrêta, venait-il de voir, ce qu'il venait de voir ? (Ouah compliqué la phrase !). Il repassa devant le bureau de son supérieur et vit pour la seconde fois une dizaine de demoiselles entrain de demander des sucreries à son supérieur, Havoc cru rêver quand il vit cela, alors voilà comment il tenait toutes ces filles !!!

Du coup Havoc fila à l'épicerie du coin acheter un sachet de sucettes.

Dans son bureau Havoc était entrain de faire un rapport quand il fut interrompu par la voix du lieutenant Hawkeye :

- hum Havoc ?

- oui lieutenant ?

- euh je voulais savoir … les sucettes sur votre bureau

- vous en voulez une ? lui fit-il en lui tendant le paquet.

A ce moment là Mustang entra dans la pièce, la jeune femme ne l'avait ni entendu ni vu et donc continu comme si de rien était, Havoc lui l'avait vu et voyait qu'il n'était pas très content que SA Riza aille voir son subordonné.

Riza choisit donc sa sucette, goût orange, puis fit ce qui surpris les deux autres personnes dans la pièce c'est dire Mustang et Havoc, elle fit un gros bisou sonore sur le joue qui devint écarlate d'Havoc, puis lui fit un merci tout content et s'en alla, n'ayant toujours pas calculer Mustang et en sortant de la pièce sans l'avoir vu.

Mustang lui fulminait en silence, comment Havoc avait-il réussit à se faire embrasser avec une seule sucette alors que lui, lui proposait souvent des bonbons différents ! Puis il vit le grand sourire de vainqueur que lui affichait Havoc, ce qui mit doublement en rogne notre petit Roy, qui sortit de la pièce furieux, de ne pas avoir eu droit une seule fois à un bisou de sa subordonnée, alors que lui en avait eu un directement !

Depuis si vous passez dans le coin de la team Mustang que vous êtes assez mignonne ou pas et que vous aimez faire des bisous, alors vous aurez droit à une sucette, ou aux bonbons de votre choix.

* * *

Voilà !!

Vous le trouvez comment celui là… perso j'ai hésité à le mettre le trouvant pas terrible… mais une fille que je ne nommerais pas l'a lu et m'a dit qu'elle l'aimait bien… alors voilà (et c'est reparti je vous raconte encore ma life)

Bon bref. Ptit commentaire XD

me dire si je continu mon recueil ou pas

Poom's


	2. Chapter 2

-Ehh les gars j'ai remarqué un truc

- ah ouai et quoi Falman ? » demande Havoc

- c'est par rapport au lieutenant et au colonel

- bin vas-y vide ton sac » fit Breda

- bon alors vous avez remarqué le colonel est une vrai faignasse pour ce qui est de travailler mais par contre pour ce qui est amour et amitié il se débrouille bien non ?

- tu veux en venir ou ? » Fit Havoc qui commençait à s'impatienter

- attends je n'ai pas fini ! Donc contrairement au lieutenant qui elle est à fond sur le travail et qui après est plutôt réservée et n'a pas trop d'amie. Si vous avez remarqué ils ont des caractères différents, voir même opposés, ils sont comme deux aimants qui petit à petit se rapprochenr pour un jour ne plus jamais se séparer.

-moi je dirais plutôt le Ying représentant le lieutenant et le Yang qui lui représente le colonel » fit Fuery

- et nous on pense que vous devriez plutôt travailler au lieu de dire des bêtises pareilles

-il sort d'où ce NOUS Hawkeye ? Moi je trouve que c'est intéressant ce qu'ils disent d'ailleurs … » fit le colonel

Il embrassa son lieutenant sur le pied de la porte ce qui fait que tous les passants purent assister à la scène

- Havoc j'avais raison, regardez elle a les cheveux blonds, donc près du blanc et lui les cheveux noirs Ying et Yang » fit Fuery en chuchotant

- oui, oui tu avais raison et la théorie de falman aussi était juste ils sont collés maintenant et ça m'étonnerait que le colonel la laisse filer….


End file.
